When Worlds Collide Again
by whiteskull
Summary: Being the best of friends, they dreamed together. Then, he left her just when she needed him most. She spent her highschool life being tormented by him, but after meeting Wen, she forgets about Ray. Now that Olivia, together with her friends and boyfriend, Wen, are famous and known as Lemonade Mouth, Ray comes back. Once again, their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

_enjoy:)_

* * *

Olivia sat patiently on Wen's jet black sports car as he opens the car door, allowing her to finally step out. She drops her right foot, her 4-inch cherry red platform shoe gently touching the flat concrete. She smiles, making him smile back in content. He rests his hand on her waist as they step inside the spacious, well-lit restaurant, making her squint at the brightness. She nearly trips over herself, but is saved by a pair of strong, loving arms. She walks daintily across the room, her flowy skirt swinging along to her motions. She searches the room, trying to find familiar faces. In the corner of the fancy restaurant, there she hears recognizable laughter. There they are—Stella, Charlie, Mo, Scott and their manager slash agent, Lane—sitting comfortably on the velvet-covered chairs. They walk towards their table as they holler at the couple's arrival. "Hey guys," Olivia says enthusiastically. "Hey, man," Scott says, bumping fists with Wen. They take the vacant seats, joining the others.

"So," Lane snapped, clapping his hands together. "We're here for important matters, so let's get into it, shall we?"

The guys nod as Stella sips from her glass of water.

"I would like to announce that I found a new client," he chimes. Stella choked on the water, shocked. "What—why?" The others react the same way she did, completely surprised by the declaration.

Lane rolls his eyes. "It's not bad, people. This new talent of mine's actually a pretty familiar face. In addition to that, I decided that it would be good if they toured with you."

They sighed in disbelief, annoyed at the situation. Lane jerked at the sight of the doors opening. "Good. They're here!"

A group of four darkly-clothed guys entered. As if in a cliché movie, they appeared to be walking in slow motion. Or maybe it was just in their heads. They walk with refined swagger, making people's heads turn their way. Strangely, the six felt like this already happened before.

Scott's brows creased. "Ray."

Lane stood and excitedly welcomed the group. "Guys, you remember Mudslide Crush, right?"

The bunch's jaws dropped for a second, taking in the moment.

"How could we _not_ remember them?" Stella shakes her head and folds her arms.

"This cannot be happening right now," Charlie mumbled.

Ray did his signature smirk, bringing horrible memories to the six. He eyed Olivia, who looked down in fear and hysteria. "Hi Olivia." He inserts his hands in his denim pockets. "Long time no see."

Olivia shut her eyes, trying to recall the scenes in her life with Ray in it. Torment, hurt, humiliation, anger. It was horrifying. She tried to recall further, when all there was were care, concern _and_ friendship. She missed that part of him—the part where he would walk her home and come with her to the library even though he extremely resents books. Now, she fears him.

It wasn't always like this.

_8__th__ grade_

"_Olivia," he said in irritation. "Where are you?" Ray's been outside the school grounds, waiting for nearly an hour. "C'mon. It wouldn't hurt to pick up the phone." He angrily presses the buttons. He sits on one of the benches and decides to open his notebook. She's supposed to help him with his schoolwork this afternoon like she promised, but unfortunately, she's nowhere to be found. Like they say, if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. He might as well make the best of the free time. _

_He takes his pen out, the tip touching the fresh paper when Olivia barges out of the doors. He looks up. "Whew," he sighed in relief, standing up. "I almost did my homework." She rolled her eyes and ran to his direction. "I'm sorry I took so long," she apologizes, panting._

"_Where have you been?" He shoves his books in and picks his backpack up. _

"_I talked to Ms. Hendricks, the head of the school paper." _

"_M-hmm." He fixes his leather jacket and grabs Olivia's books. "Let me get that for you."_

"_Oh, thanks," she smiles. "I'm writing for the school paper now, Ray. Isn't that amazing?" She grins in joy. _

"_That's great," he smiles half-heartedly. "I'm happy for you."_

"_Thanks. I've been wanting this my whole life. Now I can finally do it."_

_They start walking out of the campus, leisurely strolling the quiet streets. "You're not the only one with good news today," he pressed in animated voice. "Really?" She enthusiastically listens to him. "You know those covers I put up on the internet?" _

"_Yeah." She kicks the dried leaves as they float around. _

"_A certain Andrew Alonso casually noticed them and gave me a call." He glanced at her, waiting for a response. _

"The_ Andrew Alonso? Ray, that's so awesome!" She raised her hands in excitement. "What did he say?" _

"_He said he really likes my work," he tries to explain calmly, despite Olivia' s reactions. "And he also told me that he'd like to see more." _

"_Wow," she gasps. _

"_But," he raises his finger in front of her. "I told him I'm part of a duo." _

"_What are you talking about?" She frowns in bafflement. "Where are you gonna get a partner?" She scoffs._

"_Hmm," he chimes, dramatically stroking his chin. He looked at her. "I think I see one right now."_

_Her eyes widen. "No, no. We're not a duo." _

"_Of course we are, Liv," he inputs. "The two of us together would be phenomenal! We're great musicians, you know that."_

_She frowns in fear. "I don't know, Ray."_

"_I told him we'll perform during the school talent show two weeks from now. He'll be there!"_

"_WHAT? Ray, what did you do?" She widens her eyes in shock. She walks away, quickening her pace. _

"_Hey!" He runs to her, catching up. "C'mon. Tell me you'll do it." She shakes her head. "This could be our big break." She does the same, but vigorously this time. "For me?" He's practically begging for her. _

_She pauses and stops her steps. She looks at him. "Listen. You have soccer practice nearly every day and now that I'm part of the school paper," she sighs. "We're gonna have to exert a lot more effort." He yells a 'yes!' and punches a fist in the air. _

"_You're not going to regret this."_

Of course, he was wrong. She regrets that decision.

Every afternoon after his soccer practice, they would go straight to Ray's house since no one would bother them there. With his parents out of town and her sister away in college—visiting him at most twice a week—he practically had the house to himself.

She enjoyed those simple moments of them playing and singing together—doing what they love most-even though she knows that she'd have to perform on stage, the very thing she dreads most. Despite her fear, she continued to do it for him. It's always been a dream of his since they were little and she couldn't ruin it now that it's all coming together.

The day of the talent show finally came. He was completely pumped up, jumping up and down and rotating his neck. She, on the other hand, sat in anxiety with her hands cold as ice.

"_This is it, Liv. Can you believe it?"_

"_Barely."_

"_...Ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome, Raymond Beech and Olivia White!"_

_He steps on the stage, waving excitedly at the audience. Olivia smiles shyly, tugging on the hem of her tiered dress. He wears the guitar strap on his shoulder and takes the mic. "Hey! How's everyone doing?" 'He has always been full of charisma', she thought. "I'm Ray and this is my partner, Olivia." He points to her as she smiles conservatively. "Here we go."_

_He plays his guitar ever so smoothly, his hands gliding effortlessly on the frets. She sees a wireless microphone lying on top of an amplifier. She hesitates to take it, although she knows she must. _

_He sings his part of the song while girls scream hysterically at him. Everyone takes notice of his amazing stage presence. She's starting to wonder what she's doing in there. _

_His part of the first verse ended. He played a short guitar solo—that was her cue. She brought the mic close to her trembling lips. Her hands were shaking and her knees were wobbling. She never felt this horrified in her life. She held the mic tighter, stopping the shakes. She opens her mouth, and then drops the microphone to the ground, letting out a loud audio feedback. Her eyes raced around the room full of people covering their ears while Ray glared at her, still playing the guitar. She looked him in the eye. "I can't_." _She ran away from the stage, weeping. From backstage, she could hear Ray singing her parts of the song that they wrote together. She ran home, taking refuge in her warm, safe bed and comforting cat._

Looking down, she could feel his green, hurt eyes staring at her. "Hello?" He put his weight on his other leg. "Earth to Olivia?" She jerked her head, snapping out of it. "H-hi Ray," she says softly, twiddling her fingers.

Wen looked at her affectionately, noticing her change of expressions. "Are you okay, Liv?"

"I'm alright," she says.

Lane cleared his throat. "As I was saying earlier, Mudslide Crush is opening for Lemonade Mouth. Isn't that great?" He was the only enthusiastic one.

Stella stood up, folding her arms. "Well," she chimes. "Look at that. Ray Beech is opening for a bunch of nobodies. What do you know?"

He smirks. _Classic Stella._ "I know I've been a jerk, but that was in high school. We're adults now. I think it's about time we set aside our differences and work mellifluously."

She snorted. "Just 'cause you use big words doesn't prove you've changed."

He smirked again. "We'll see, Yamada."

Mo stands up and smiles. "Ignore her Ray. I'm happy for you. We all are." Charlie rolls his eyes in disbelief.

He nods. "Thanks, Mo."

"Welcome aboard, Ray," Wen says, standing up and shaking his hand.

Olivia looks up. Everyone was so open-minded about this whole thing. She, on the other side, couldn't let him get away like that. After _all_ he did to her.

"I have to go to the washroom," she says hastily.

She briskly walks to the bathroom, keeping her fast pace. She knew a tear would fall any second. Suddenly, she felt a pair of equally fast feet walking towards her direction.

"Olivia."

She paused. She recognized the voice, yet she wished it wasn't who she thinks it was.

She turned around, not surprised by the sight of Ray.

"I know," she says. "I know. 'I'm-sorry-and-let's-forget-about-it' stuff."

"That's not it," he says in a soft voice. "Actually," he pauses. "I don't want to forget about it. In fact, I missed all of it. What happened to us?"

She frowns in anger. "Oh, so _now _you decide to be nice to me? What, is it because I'm famous?" She breathes deeply, calming herself. "You tormented me for half of my life, Ray! Just when I needed you most, you left me and became a self-centered beast."

"Look Liv, if it bothers you so much to have me on your tour, I'll talk to Lane myself an—."

"It's not about that anymore! This is about you leaving me hanging. We were the best of friends once. We had each other's backs. Then, out of nowhere, you ditched me after walking out of that talent show. Let me tell you, I never even wanted to join that stupid contest. But I did it for you—because I cared for you and your dreams. I'm sorry if I wasn't ready to sing in front of that audience. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but that doesn't give you enough excuse to leave me when I needed you the most. I spent half my high school life alone and tortured by you and your posse. You can't just sugar-coat it like that and pretend nothing happened."

She sighed heavily, wiping the tears and brushing her curled locks back.

"Don't you dare say you missed everything we had because I will never, _ever_ make the same mistake of letting you in my life."

She barged in the ladies' room, leaving him speechless.

Shortly, Wen came worried. "Ray? What did you do?" His brows wrinkle in anger. He knocks on the ladies' room, desperately calling Olivia's name. "I'm coming in, Liv."

"Wen, I didn't do anyth—" He barged in the room, slamming the door to Ray's face.

* * *

_thank you for reading :) I may or may not continue this story. Review first before next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_You know what guys, I'm continuing this story:)_

* * *

"Olivia, are you sure you'll be fine on your own in there?" Wen hollered through the cream-colored door. I held my contracting stomach and threw up for the third time now. I tried to catch my breath, but failed miserably. I swear this is so much more tiring than an hour's worth of proper exercise. I've been feeling sick since yesterday; right after the band saw him for the first time in a couple years. My head was panicking, my stomach was doing curl-ups on its own and my heart was pounding out of anxiety. It doesn't help at all that my throat is strained and wounded because of my continual vomiting. When I saw him yesterday, I felt everything coming back to me. It was like a horrible scrapbook of memories-only the photos in it are of me in constant pain and grief. I tried replacing the photos with brighter, happier ones, but it seems that they're stuck in there for all eternity to keep me grounded and to remind me that I am that girl, and will forever be that girl, in those pictures.

Round 5. I'm panting now. "I-I'll be alright." Lie. I turned the icy cold faucet on and rinsed my mouth clean. "Liv, this is too much. You'll get severe dehydration if this keeps going," he advised. Of course. Typical Wen, being the caring doctor. "I told you, I can handle it." Lie. I rested my elbows on the sink and breathed out heavily.

"Open the door, Olivia."

"Why?"

"I said open the door," he demanded.

Out of frustration, I washed my face vigorously and opened the door wide. "And I said I can take care of myself. Why don't you trust me?" My voice croaked. A lump is forming in my throat now. And it hurts so bad. "I do trust you." He pulled me close and delicately kissed my forehead. "Don't you ever think that," he said in a soft, soothing voice. "It's just that I care too much to leave you all alone in there. I won't forgive myself if you collapsed on the floor or hit your head." His muscular hands gently gripped my forearms. I couldn't help but smile. He sighed. "I'm sorry." I allowed my head to rest on his chest. "Me too. I really am. Thank you for staying."

After dinner, we watched movies and just chilled on the couch. It was a pretty hard day—I just wanted to relax. Halfway through our second movie, he looked at me. It was a different look. One that says 'I'm extremely worried and concerned about your well-being' or something similar. It scared me. I wonder, what's he really thinking this exact moment? "Just know that I'll always have your back, alright?" My eyes widened slightly. He's constantly surprising me with his random statements. I do not like where this is going. "I already do, honey." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He silenced for a short while. He took my hand and kissed it, resting his head on top of mine in content.

"Would you mind telling me what's up with you and Ray?"

I froze and shut my eyes. _Please, not now._ I kept cool and breathed calmly. "There's nothing to talk about," I said as nonchalantly as possible. "Oh. Okay. It's just that you're extra jumpy around him. I just know that he was an ass to us back in high school," he chimes in. Then he faced me, as if he deciphered a riddle. "Are you frightened by him?"

I prop myself up, panicking faintly. "Huh? No, of course not." I softly gasped for air. "Why would you... why..." Something wet was on my face, blurring my vision. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped my tears with his hands.

He cupped my face gently. "Olivia, what is it?"

I swallowed hard, wiping my face and rubbing my tired eyes. "Wen, I have to tell you something."

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm listening."

I worked up the courage to stop tearing and let everything out. I grabbed a ruby red throw pillow and placed it on my lap. "You came to Mesa High when you were a sophomore, right? That's when we met."

"Yeah," he muttered, his brows creasing and having no idea where this story is going.

"When I was a freshman," I gulped. I mumbled something almost inaudible although I thought it was clear enough for him.

Wen came closer. "What was that? I couldn't understand."

I breathed deeply. I didn't think I could say it twice.

"When I was a freshman... Ray and I were together."

* * *

_AhhhhhhhhhhhXD review first before next chap is released!_


	3. Chapter 3

His face did not move an inch. His blue, greenish eyes remained stone-cold and restless, just as he's been for the past days. His lips remain agape as if wanting to speak, yet it seems like he is in too much shock to talk.

"Oh." He clears his throat as he looks down, scrunching his strawberry blond locks. That's all he has said so far. It's been at least four seconds.

"You're not mad? Or jealous?" I was expecting a more dramatic response, to be honest. He isn't the jealous type, but it's nice to see his overprotective side once in a while. I'm quite disappointed and frustrated by how indifferent he looks right now. "Why should I be? That was before. Right now, it's about the two of us," he says in a low, raspy voice. "Although, that does not answer why you broke down in the restaurant or how you threw up and cried all day. I've told you this a lot and you're most likely sick of it, but I'm extremely worried about you." He leans back on the couch and holds on to my waist, pulling me closer. I let my tense shoulders go and breathe deeply as I slowly rest my throbbing head. "I honestly am not in the right mind to talk about it right now, Wen."

"I understand."

I close my eyes and drift off to the steady rhythm of his pulsing chest.

"Be here in fifteen, everybody!" Our stage manager is practically scrambling all over the venue. He's even more stressed than we are, to tell you the truth.

I take my phone out and see that Wen has been calling me five times already. He's not rehearsing with us since he had to pick his little sister up from school, which is so sweet of him considering that his dad's extremely preoccupied with his work and his new wife. I love that he adores his sister, for the reason that they are really close and because she is the only living remembrance of his dead mother. He's moved on, but I can't help but think that there's still a lost child inside of him.

"Wen! Yeah, we're currently having a break. You're not driving, are you?"

"Of course not. Listen, Liv, I'll be home real late tonight. Turns out Sydney's gone for three days and dad's working over time. I know I promised a date night but I have to look after Caty for several hours. Is that okay? I'm really sorry for telling you just now." I take a glance at my watch. It has already been three hours since we started and we've rehearsed two songs so far. "It's alright, Wen. Don't worry. You're just being the best brother ever-I can't argue with that." I can't help but smile through the phone despite the fact that I won't get to enjoy the night. "I know you really wanted to check out the carnival rides. I'm really sorry," he gently says. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We can go after the concert, for sure," I say with so much conviction. Of course, that will never work. We're just going to get mobbed. Sometimes I want to forget that I'm in a famous international band. "That's a great idea. Alright, I have to go now. Enjoy yourself." "I will," I say, my lips curled up. I put the phone down and take the folder containing music sheets on the edge of the stage. They're Wen's. The lyrics were written by me, but the notes on these very papers were all him. I sigh, thinking that I'll be spending our third anniversary alone. I greatly anticipated this year, since we were blessed with so many good things, but turns out it's going to be the worst. I'm actually starting to think that he forgot that it's actually our anniversary. Now that I thought of it, I never really told him this morning. Oh, well.

"Olivia."

I turn around. It's Ray. Just when I thought my mood could not get any worse.

I didn't respond only because I didn't know what to say. Was there something to say? I don't think so. He stops to stare as I continue to fix the papers, even though they're pristine and completely arranged. He leans back with his arms folded, as if he's enjoying himself staring at me pretending to be busy. I don't dare look.

To tell you honestly, I'm one of those persons who could not stand awkward silences and stares. There is nothing more awkward than that. When I was young, my family forced me everytime to sing in front of crowds and audiences. Whenever there's an open mic, my dad goes crazy, hollering, "My little girl's here!" and goes on directly criticizing the previous person's performance, pointing out how his daughter was way better than he or she will ever be. I couldn't do anything because my dad practically shoves me on stage. And there were the dirty looks and the disgusted stares. I've always told myself that that was what triggered my stage fright.

It was about time for me to give in. There was too much tension. "What do you want?"

He leisurely checks his watch, tilting his hesd back. "Three minutes, twenty-six seconds."

"What?"

"You hate it when someone stares at you. But somehow, you managed to hold it in for three minutes and twenty-six. That's pretty amazing, since you'd surrender at 10."

The way he says it makes my ears fume. The fact that everything he's said is correct provokes me even more to snap his neck. That only proves that we did have history together and we probably know each other better than ourselves do. And that makes me want to strangle the life out of him.

I shuffle the papers and prepare to walk away. He probably noticed my annoyed expression. The kind that looks like I never want to see him again. This most likely got him to grab my arm strong enough to make me look back at him. My eyes narrow and my brows crease, letting him know that touching me should not be on his agenda.

"Olivia. I think we need to talk." He slowly lets my arm go.

"What about?"

"We need closure. I can't go on every day thinking that something between us bothers me and you."

I pause. I give him a mock expression splashed with a forced chuckle. "What makes you think that?"

"Stop acting like this. You know very well that we were bestfriends. And that we really loved each other like that. And that we discovered that those feelings grew more and at some point, we admit that to each other."

He looks at me with piercing eyes. There's too much sincerity in his voice it makes me think twice about thinking of him the way I have for the past centuries. "I just... I want to know how you feel about this. Through a friendly talk."

He's right. I admit that. We did have some of those times, when we were actually on the same page. Although it pains me so much just to be standing here with him, I actually agree that we must talk this through.

"Tonight at Johnny's. I'll see you there at seven?"

"Okay." That's the only thing I say, but I manage to insert a substantial amount of hostility in that small word.

* * *

_Olivia is actually going to talk to Ray :o What's going to happen next in Olivia and Wen's lovely relationship? More importantly, what exactly happened between her and Ray? Stay tuned to find out. Review first before next chap releases!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Liv. It's Wen. I just wanna tell you that I'll be staying over at dad's until tomorrow since he'll be out of town, and someone's gotta look out for Caty. I'm really sorry." I could hear his heavy breathing. Something in the audio recorder makes his voice sound raspier. "I'm leaving a message 'cause I know you'll be rehearsing and I wouldn't wanna bother you. Me not being there is already a burden itself. I'm so, so sorry, Liv." It was my turn to sigh. "Okay. I gotta go," he said with much destruction in his tone. "And take care of yourself. Love you." And then I heard the abrupt click that signalled my defeat. I couldn't protest or even say anything to him, and that makes me feel confined in a way. I suppose this is just the weird and fancier way of saying that I missed him. A lot.

I put my phone down on the pale wooden step tool adjacent to my bed, which elegantly morphed into a nightstand. I collapse on the bed, creating a thud, as I vigorously rub my eyes. What is this? Spots of black mixed in browns and satins dabbed my skin. _Darn. _I can't believe I forgot I still had makeup on. I walk quickly to the bathroom, eager to wash off all the dirt the day has rubbed in my face, literally and figuratively speaking. So much has happened today, and I'm glad it's all over. I'm scared of tomorrow being worse, especially that Wen's not going to be there. I am being the clingy girlfriend right now, and I hate that, but it's hard for me knowing his presence won't be felt.

I'm meeting up with Ray tomorrow. I never thought that would happen after graduating and I certainly didn't expect to be working with him. It's highschool all over again, only Lemonade Mouth grew stronger and bigger. I'm nervous about seeing him. I'm so terrified, that thought doesn't even make me feel better.

"Wen. I received your call. I really miss you." I stop. My throat hurts. A tear manages to slip down my cheek, but I don't bother to wipe it off. My eyes start to fog and soon enough, my face is covered with moisture. I quickly stop the call. I don't want him to know that I've been acting like a baby. Instead, I lay on my bed, finding the most comfortable position I could find. I stir, cuddling the blankets. I started sobbing.

I slowly pull out of my driveway. I cannot believe I am doing this. This is practically a step backwards to my career. I have always forced myself to believe to never look back. Since I told myself that, I've become so much better. And yet, here I am, meeting up with the first boy I loved-and the first to break my heart.

_I've been crying all day. My throat is sore. My head's pounding. I feel like vomiting and my stomach's churning. I am a bundle of emotions, and it's exhausting me. I didn't even bother to take my shoes and dress off. I did not mean to, but I fell asleep. I woke up two hours later. _

_For the sake of keeping my sanity intact, I picked my phone up. I've received a mixture of texts and calls from Ray-eighteen in total. I scroll through the messages, my head pounding again. One says, "Liv, where are you?" Another one says, "It's okay. I'm not mad." I wonder if that's true. Take note, I ran away from our performance. The performance he's been waiting for. His big shot. But I ran, and that small glitch in my head that told me to wobble your legs and shake your hands and leave your mouth to dry until you can't sing was stronger than me. I let it come over me, and now I not only hate myself, but Ray hates me too. _

_I slide my thin, pale fingers down on the screen. "I'm right outside. I'll be waiting here til u feel like talking." This one has been sent an hour ago._

_He's been waiting for at least an hour already?_

_I scramble to stand up steadily on my feet. I open my water bottle that's been sitting on my dresser and take a huge gulp. Before going downstairs, I peeked through my window. He's there alright. His blonde hair, which appears to be a lot lighter, is unpurposely disheveled under the bright sunlight. His leather jacket is casually thrown over the front seat of his black car. He's sitting on the sidewalk and staring at the pavement, looking like a homeless dude. I close the blinds and run for the door._

_As soon as I step out of the house, his attention shifted. I don't give a gesture of greeting. I don't smile, and neither does he, but we keep our focus at each other. I keep a solid distance between us._

_"Gram didn't let you in?"_

_"She tried to, but it was comfortable out here."_

_I pause, looking up longingly. I lean on the door frame. "It's a humid day."_

_He looks at me in defeat. I almost laugh, but manage to hold it in. "Come in." He pauses. He almost looks hesitant, which never happens. "No." He walks forward, savoring each step. Maybe he's thinking what to say next. _

_He's about a foot away from me. "I'm sorry," he says in an airy voice. "I'm sorry I forced you into this. I knew from the start that you hated it, but you went along with it-with what I wanted. I was selfish. I'm sorry, Olivia." Then, he takes me in his arms. It happened so fast, I barely saw it coming. He keeps one hand between my shoulder blades and one down my back. He rests his chin just above my temple._

_"I should be sorry," I whisper. "Even if you're right, I still left you there. It was your chance and I blew it."_

_"It was our chance, not just mine. I wanted to perform as a duo because I wanted to share this experience with you. But I was wrong. I turned out to be selfish and immature. I left out the fact that it wasn't what you wanted." _

_I let him go. I sit on the bench propped up outside. He joins me and I allow myself to rest on his shoulder. I've never felt this relieved. _

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_I sit properly and look up at him. "Do what?"_

_"The show. You hated it."_

_I moved a few inches farther from him, giving us space. I looked away, staring at nothing. "It was your dream, wasn't it? I'm your friend. Of course I'd want you to get that. It wasn't what I dreamed of, but seeing you so happy that you have a chance, I could not pass that up. I guess it kind of became my dream, too? To reach yours."_

_I glanced his way, only to find him staring at me with so much intensity. He smiled in content. "No one's ever paid attention to my dreams before."_

_I chuckled. "I gues I'm the first, then."_

_"Yeah," he bellows. "You are."_

_He brings his fingers to my hair, pushing it behind my ear. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. His hand moved to my chin, keeping it steady, as if scared that I might jerk away. I should have, but the weird part is that I didn't. I allowed all of this to happen. _

_I let my hands rest on his chest as he lets go of my chin, bringing his fingers to the back of my neck. I pull away, desperate for air. I am scared to do so, but I open my eyes just as he rests his forehead on mine. His lips curl into a grin, but his eyes remain unopened. I stare at his calm, contented face intently. Then, he suddenly looks at me, which made my heart leap. Not in a 'omg he looked at me' way but rather 'omg im having a cardiac arrest' way. I quickly look down, but he chuckles. I expect him to let go of me, but instead, his lips crash down on mine for the second time._

* * *

Thank you for reading:) Review first before next chap!


End file.
